


Calor

by Kikinu



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando agarra la laptop para apartarla de Derek, se queda congelada. En la pantalla un hombre y una mujer… <i>copulan</i> sin descanso. Derek la mira con una de sus sonrisas canallas y Casey lo odio <i>tanto</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calor

Nora, George y los niños de han ido el fin de semana a acampar y ellos dos están dolos en la casa. Habían acordado que mantendrían la casa entre los dos pero, cómo no, Derek se ha pasado la tarde encerrado en su cuarto.

— ¡Derek! — lo llama, parada en el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos en jarra. Su hermanastro aparta unos segundos la mirada de la pantalla de la laptop y la mira.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Hay que limpiar la casa!

— Estoy ocupado, Casey, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Eres realmente buena en esas cosas.

Casey intenta contar hasta un trillón, pero abandona en el número veinticuatro porque no le importa matarlo, pero tiene que ayudarla.

— ¡Deja de hacer lo que sea que estés…!

Cuando agarra la laptop para apartarla de Derek, se queda congelada. En la pantalla un hombre y una mujer… _copulan_ sin descanso. Derek la mira con una de sus sonrisas canallas y Casey lo odio _tanto_.

— Comenzó hace poco, ¿quieres mirarla?

Y eso es un desafío. Casey _no puede_ rechazar un desafío pero… pero... es una… una…

— Claro.

Se sienta junto a Derek en la cama e intenta no pensar que está viendo una… una… _una_ con su hermanastro al lado.

La chica de la película no deja de gritar obscenidades y Casey se pregunta si en verdad se sentiría bien la mitad de las cosas que le están haciendo. Escucha que Derek suelta un quejido y, cuando lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, nota como ese bastardo se está _tocando_ por arriba del pantalón. Casey se muerde el labio, sintiendo un calor agradable en la parte baja del abdomen.

— ¿Quieres que te deje solo? — pregunta y en su interior ruega porque Derek le diga que sí, pero eso sonó a desafío y Derek _nunca_ rechaza un desafío.

— ¿Quieres huir, McDonald? — la voz de Derek suena ronca y a Casey no debería recorrerle un escalofrío por la espalda.

Está segura de que hace unos minutos no hacía tanto calor en el cuarto, pero se niega a aceptar que la película la está afectando. Y, ¿cómo hacen los actores para durar tanto?

— ¿Te gusta, Casey? — le susurra Derek al oído y ella lo odia _tanto_.

Lo mira con odio pero, cuando está por insultarlo, descubre que se están besando y que Derek la acaba de tumbar de espaldas en la cama y que se está _frotando_ contra ella y hace _tanto_ calor que Casey está segura de que se le ha fundido el cerebro.

— Te odio — le dice, en un momento en que Derek abandona sus labios y ataca su cuello.

— No me importa — dice Derek y la realidad es que a Casey tampoco, porque ese es el calor más delicioso que ha sentido en toda su vida.


End file.
